


Derek Is Finally Home

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [140]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: How Beacon Hills eventually remembers that Derek Hale was a nice kid.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51976
Comments: 28
Kudos: 313





	Derek Is Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr 3 years ago.
> 
> Derek Hale still deserves nice things.

I found means comments to Derek saying that he hasn't feelings and he is evil, I was like... did people really watch the show? I just need something fluff, can you help me?

Anonymous

Something fluff, coming right up!

Because yes, Derek made bad choices. He did a lot of posturing and threatening and other unfortunate stuff. Because he felt he had to. But once all that is over? Anyone who spends more than an hour with him realize that he’s basically cotton candy, very badly disguised as a grouch. 

Isaac lives with him for all of a day before realizing just how much of a softie Derek is. He cooks Isaac alphabet pasta and hot dogs cut into little octopi the first night, fusses over whether the bed he’s bought him is okay, and literally tucks him in when he goes to bed. 

Erica jokingly asks him for money one time, and Derek immediately decides all three betas should get a weekly allowance. 

Boyd makes the smallest reference to his grandma and his concerns that she might not be able to afford her medical bills for her increasing health issues, and within a week Derek has set up a trust which is more than adequate to pay everything she needs for the rest of her life. And bought Boyd a car so he can help her out more easily. (Second hand car. He’s trying not to spoil them _too_ much, here.)

Stiles complains one night that he’ll never find anyone who’ll want him (thanks, Jackson, and all the other bullies that made Stiles think he was ugly and unlovable) and Derek might just go a little bit overboard with the passionate protesting, because Stiles kinda jumps him on the couch, and okay, that wasn’t what Derek was going for, but he’s rolling with it.

And slowly but surely the word gets out. People start greeting Derek on the street, even though he glares. Hipsters ask him what time it is, elderly ladies pat him on the arm and tell him they’re sorry about his family, right before plopping their shopping bags into his arms and convincing him to carry their stuff. It doesn’t take much convincing. The cashier at the drug store gives him a lollipop for no reason. The gas station attendant smiles hugely at him, and it annoys him until he realizes that the kid isn’t about to ask for his number. Just wishes him a nice day and gives him extra sugar packets for his shitty coffee. 

Within a year or so, Beacon Hills starts to remember that Derek was a sweet boy. Remembers how he walked dogs and mowed lawns. How he played basketball with their teens and babysat their toddlers. How he showed up every Halloween dressed as something different, but always mixed with a werewolf. Werewolf Han Solo. Werewolf Hulk. Werewolf Black Power Ranger. Werewolf Wizard. It was cute. 

The city remembers his crooked smiles and unconscious charm. His kind words and sincere affection towards everyone. How he loved his family. How he ran down a mailbox his first time behind the wheel, and wouldn’t stop apologizing until long after getting his license. Mrs. Miller thought it was hilarious, and she’d wanted a nicer mailbox anyway. 

Derek Hale might have come back to Beacon Hills, but it takes a couple of years for Beacon Hills to come back to him. But eventually it does, and there comes a day where Derek is walking down the street, Stiles’ hand in his, betas bickering good-naturedly behind him, smiles directed at him wherever he goes… 

And that’s when he realizes…

He’s finally home. 

End.


End file.
